Animal de compagnie
by sanzo244
Summary: Slash HP/DM Harry vient de retrouver la trace de Draco pour qui il a des sentiments, mais ne s'est jamais déclaré. Il va tout faire pour rester à ses côtés, jusqu'à tout abandonner même sa fierté et devenir son animal de compagnie...
1. Chapter 1

******Coucou!! Voilà le premier chapitre d'une des fics dont j'ai eu l'idée récemment, j'ai hésité beaucoup et j'hésite toujours d'ailleurs. Cette idée, je l'ai eu en lisant un mangas dont le sujet est le même, je vous le conseille vivement, j'aime beaucoup! Ca s'appelle Kimi Wa Pet.^^ J'espère que cette avant gout vous plaira, le chapitre 1 c'est un peu le prologue. Je met le chapitre 2 en même temps, pour ne pas vous faire attendre, comme ça vous verez comment notre cher Ryry va devenir un animal de compagnie!^^ ********Dans le chapitre 2, j'ai fait un résumé d'une histoire, et en fait c'est le resumé de Kimi Wa Pet, vous comprendrez quand vous lirez! ^^**

****

**Tout les persos sauf quelque s'uns sont à J.K.R, et c'est une fic avec des relations homosexuels, donc homophobes cliqué sur la petite croix rouge, en haut à droite de votre écran, merci! Sinon, les autres BONNE LECTURE!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 1:**_

-C'est décidé! Cette fois, j'ai pris ma décision, personne ne pourra m'arrêter, je ne reculerai devant aucun sacrifice, même de ma fierté, pour être, ne serait-ce juste pour être à ses côtés!!

Voilà ce que le célèbre Harry Potter, sauveur du monde, 19 ans, diplômé de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, venait de penser à 2h00 du matin, chez lui, dans un quartier chic et calme de Londres.

Cela faisait maintenant bien 2 ans, qu'un certain blond occupait toutes ses pensées! Ce dernier étant resté introuvable depuis ce même laps de temps, à cause de son nom. En effet Draco Lucius Malefoy s'était effacé, car on ne voyait à travers lui que les méfaits de son père mangemort et fidèle de Voldemort.

Lui avait refusé de le devenir, mais il restait un Malefoy et tout le monde le jugeait.

Tout le monde sauf Harry. Toujours est-il que le monde sorcier avait été très content quand Draco avait disparu de la circulation. Bien fait pour lui, disait-on.

Harry, lui, contrairement à tous, avait sans relâche cherché le blond, dont il était tombé amoureux lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment avoué ses sentiments, mais il avait réussit à enterrer la hache de guerre et à se rapprocher du fils Malefoy.

Le héros avait toujours témoigné en sa faveur, ce qui avait ahurit tout le monde, qui pensait que les deux ex-Némésis, l'étaient toujours. Personne n'avait remarqué leur changement d'attitude, car ils le cachaient.

A Poudlard, ils se retrouvaient souvent la nuit pour discuter, décompresser et faire tomber leurs masques respectifs, qui étaient très fatiguant à la longue.

Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Dray n'était plus hautain, fier, ni un bon Malefoy dans les règles de l'art, non, il était gentil, compréhensif et très intelligent. Il avait beaucoup murit, c'était très agréable de parler avec lui, il était calme et réfléchit.

Harry, lui, était très heureux que Dray le prenne juste pour ce qu'il était et non ce qu'on voulait qu'il soit.

Le blond était le seul qui considérait Harry comme un garçon normal et non comme le sauveur du monde, le survivant...

Ils se considéraient comme des égaux.

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient essayés de faire entendre raison à Harry, ils pensaient que Draco lui avait jeté un sort ou fait boire une quelconque potion, pour que le brun défende autant le blond.

Ils avaient été jusqu'à enfermé Harry le jour du procès de Dray, mais le brun avait explosé toutes les barrières magiques, sorts et autres qui étaient sensé le retenir "pour son bien" comme disaient ses deux "amis".

Il était ensuite rentré dans la salle d'audience dans une colère froide, son aura avait glacé tout sur son passage. Il avait avancé lentement, tout le monde était terrifié, sauf Draco qui souriait à Harry d'un sourire sincère et amusé, et puis qui avait fini par éclater de rire devant la tête de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Ces dernières l'avaient regardé comme s'il était fou. Harry s'était placé au centre de la salle devant le blond, face au juge et avait déclaré haut et fort:

- Comme vous le savez tous, je suis Harry Potter! Et, moi, Harry Potter on m'a enfermé, car parait-il, je serais sous l'emprise d'un sort ou d'une quelconque potion, juste parce que je veux défendre un ami.

OUI, vous avez tous très bien entendu! DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, ICI PRESENT EST MON AMI!!

Et vous croyez sincèrement que moi qui ais réduit à l'état de poussières Voldemort, le sorcier le plus craint et redoutable à vaincre, que moi, je sois sous l'emprise d'un sort aussi banal que celui de soumission ou autre. Surtout celui là, d'ailleurs, car j'ai été spécialement entrainé afin que Voldemort ne puisse justement pas m'y soumettre!

De plus, je suis assez adulte pour décider ce qui est bien ou non pour moi. Ce sont mes choix, mes décisions, j'en ai vraiment marre que l'on me dise ce que je dois faire. Toute ma vie, on a décidé à ma place, aujourd'hui ça suffit! Le premier qui me donne un ordre, me dicte ma conduite, ou me fait la moindre remarque, je lui montre comment Voldemort est mort!

Toute la salle était plongé dans un silence total, ils avaient peur, ils étaient perdu, jamais le survivant ne s'était montré sous ce jour, il avait toujours été naïf, gentil, généreux, conformément à l'image que l'on avait du héros.

- Pour en revenir, à Dray ... oui Dray! Ou Draco comme vous voulez. Il n'a jamais été mangemort, son père voulait le contraindre mais il s'est enfui, et est venu se réfugier chez moi. Je l'ai accueillit et il y est resté jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Ne fait pas cette tête, beau blond, c'est la vérité, je suis obligé de dire ça comme ça, même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on le sache!! Pourquoi tu te marres? Ah! A cause de leurs têtes parce que j'ai dit beau blond, hahahaha, regarde la tête de Ron, il est à deux doigts de faire une syncope!

Bah quoi? Osez dire qu'il est moche! Ah, vous voyez, hé, Dray regarde, tu pourras te vanter longtemps que presque tout le ministère et les personnes ayant participé à la guerre te trouves beau! Oh! Ils commencent à être en colère, c'est trop marrant, ils sont si futiles, t'es pas d'accord Dray? Hahahaha, n'est-ce pas!

- Harry! S'écria Hermione, tu ... tu réalises ce que tu dis! Non, mais tu t'écoutes! Tu n'as pas conscience que tu plaisantes tranquillement avec ...avec Malefoy! Alors que tu te moques de nous! Nous sommes tes amis, Harry, ta famille, pas lui! C'est un mangemort!

- Hermione répondit le brun avec un soupire de lassitude, je te croyais plus intelligente et compréhensive que ça, mais manifestement je me suis trompé! Écoutez moi, tous, débouchez vos oreilles de la merde qu'ils y a dedans, ne soyez pas choqué!

Mais il n'y a que comme ça que vous comprendrez! Donc pour la 200ème fois, Dray n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais un mangemort! Ça y est, vous avez enfin compris, ou il faut que je le répète encore? ... Ils sont bornés!!

Dray, enlève ton t-shirt! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, mais il leur faut une preuve concrète! Ils sont chiants, hein! ...

Donc comme vous pouvez le voir, ce blondinet au corps magnifique n'a pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque marque! N'est-ce pas! Bon, merci rhabille-toi!

Il est aussi pur et innocent qu'un agneau.

Oups, merde, bon euh ... tu auras le droit de te venger, oui, mais soit sympa quand même... Hein? ... NON, ce n'est pas juste, pas ce surnom, t'as pas le droit! C'est un coup bas! Et moi, qui suis venu, gentiment pour toi ... Méchant!

-Hum, Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plait, appela le juge, un peu de tenue, vous êtes dans un tribunal!! De plus, ce n'est absolument pas le moment de plaisanter, le jugement est décisif!

- Il n'y a pas de jugement qui tienne! Il est innocent point barre! Putain de bordel de merde! Et non seulement vous faites chiez avec vos rancœurs qui n'ont absolument pas lieu d'être mais en plus on dirait des vierges effarouchées, car à chaque fois que je dis ce que je pense vraiment et que cela va à l'encontre des idées traditionnelles, vous rougissez et vous êtes gênés! Au secours, quoi! Décoincez le balai que vous avez dans le cul!!

Hé, te marre pas comme ça Dray! Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi? ... Ha, tu vois!

Ooo

Après cette audience presque surnaturelle pour certain et très divertissante pour d'autre, Draco disparu de la circulation, sans prévenir personne, sauf Harry. Il avait été acquitté, mais le monde sorcier le voyait toujours aussi mal!

Harry ne parlait plus à personne, on venait lui parler, mais il ne faisait jamais le premier pas, il vivait dans un je-m'en-foutisme absolu! Ron et Hermione venaient souvent lui rendre visite pour essayer de le "ramener dans le droit chemin", qu'il devienne auror et qu'il travaille au ministère! Sans succès.

Il les regardait toujours venir le voir et essayer de le raisonner, mais le brun se faisait un plaisir de démonter leur arguments un à un et de leur lancé des remarques bien senties.

L'influence de Dray, selon eux... Harry, lui, répondait juste que c'était son vrai caractère mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais montré auparavant, car il se conformait à l'image que l'on voulait de lui.

Après deux ans de recherches infructueuses, Harry avait fini par retrouver Draco dans une banlieue parisienne très sympa et chic, mais bien sûre du côté moldu. Le brun ne préviendrait personne, de toutes façons il ne voulait pas que l'on retrouve Dray, par sa faute...

Harry venait de fermer sa valise, il n'emportait que le strict nécessaire, il verrait pour le reste là bas.

Le survivant avait complètement changé depuis ses 16 ans, il était devenu égoïste, égocentrique, manipulateur, bref tout son côté serpentard était remonté à la surface au grand malheur du monde entier sauf de Dray, cela l'amusait beaucoup. En fait, il était juste redevenu naturellement lui même.

Il rétrécit sa valise, la mit dans sa poche, ferma sa porte à clé et transplana.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2:**_

-Merde! S'exclama Harry, devant la porte d'un immeuble chic. Il n'est que 2h15 du matin! Je ne peux pas débarquer à cette heure ci... Qu'est ce que je vais faire en attendant? Visiter le quartier? Pourquoi pas, j'ai le temps de toute façon!

Harry déambulât pendant plus de deux heures dans les rues calmes du quartier. Il faisait bon, on sentait vraiment que l'hiver était terminé... Le brun entra dans un café, il s'approcha du bar.

- Excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous connaitriez un jeune homme qui habite dans l'immeuble juste à côté? Demanda le brun, il est très blond, et...

- Ah! Vous voulez parler de Draco Black? Répondit le barman. Bien sur que je le connais! Un homme charmant, quoique froid. Quand on ne le connait pas, il fait peur et impose le respect. Il a beaucoup de répartie!

- Il vient souvent ici?

- Oui! Pour écrire en buvant un café près de la grande baie vitrée! Pourquoi, vous le connaissez?

-Oui, je suis un ami, un ami du lycée ... Il écrit?

- C'est un célèbre écrivain! Mais personne ne sait que c'est lui, il publie ses livres sous pseudonyme, moi je le sais parce qu'une fois, il me l'a avoué alors qu'il avait trop bu... Seule son éditrice le connaît personnellement, même pas sa maison d'édition, c'est marrant. On a l'impression qu'il ne veut absolument pas être reconnu, on dirait qu'il a déjà été célèbre et qu'il ne veut plus le redevenir, comme s'il en avait peur... Peut être une mauvaise expérience, en Angleterre. Il vient de là-bas, c'est la seule chose que je sais de son passé...

... Vous êtes son ami?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Ça me fait bizarre, car même si on s'entend bien avec lui, il y a toujours une distance qu'on ne peut dépasser... il sympathise avec les gens, mais ça ne devient jamais des amis, il est toujours tout seul... Sauf lorsqu'il se tape quelqu'un, ... pour se défouler, qu'il dit. Mais ce n'est qu'une nuit et ce n'est jamais chez lui, toujours dans un hôtel... enfin! Je vais arrêter de raconter sa vie, sinon il va me tuer... Alors tout ce que je viens de vous dire reste entre nous, s'il vous plait.

- Bien sur! Merci beaucoup...

- Vous voulez quelque chose?

- Un café avec un croissant, s'il vous plait!

- Ça marche! ... Tenez. Au fait, vous vous appelez comment?

- Harry, Harry Potter.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Thomas, et je ... Attendez, Harry Potter????

- Euh... je, oui pourquoi?

- Alors c'est vous LE Harry Potter!

- Vous me connaissez?

- Draco m'a très souvent parlé de vous! C'est vrai que maintenant en y regardant de plus près, vous êtes comme il me l'a décrit...

- Dray, vous a parlé de moi?

- Oh oui, de long en large et en travers et plus d'une fois!

- Et il vous a dit quoi, exactement?

- Désolé, secret défense!! Je n'ai pas envi de mourir aussi jeune... Je n'ai que 23 ans.

- Hahaha! Je vois, c'est tout Dray, ça!

Harry discuta longuement avec Thomas, de tout et de rien... du quartier, des français, d'économie, de politique, de l'Europe, de l'Angleterre...

Lorsqu'il fut 6h15, Harry décida qu'il de repartir ... Comment le blond allait-il l'accueillir, tout à l'heure? Bien normalement... Dray l'avait prévenu qu'il partait mais il ne lui avait jamais dit où... peut être parce qu'il ne voulait plus le voir... Tant pis, maintenant il était là et il ne l'avait pas cherché pendant 2 ans pour rien... Et puis, il était déterminé!

Après avoir échangé son numéro de portable avec Thomas, Harry sortit du café... Il repéra de l'autre côté de la rue, une petite librairie qui ouvrait tout juste ses portes... Il traversa...

- Bonjour! Dit Harry en entrant dans la librairie. Je cherche des livres écrit par Drac... par Sanzo...

- Ah! répondit le libraire. Le célèbre, mystérieux et talentueux Sanzo!! Bien sur, je les ai tous là.

- Merci.

Le brun regarda les livres de son ami, il y en avait en tout, une dizaine et les trois quart étaient des romans d'amour gay... Souvent dans une école de sorcellerie...

Tient tient tient! Pensa Harry. Mais, est-ce que Dray raconterait-il de manière détourné la vie de Poudlard? Un des livres attira son attention plus que les autres, il le prit et l'acheta... Finalement, il avait encore une heure à tuer, alors pourquoi pas?

Il y avait un joli parc pas très loin, en bas de la rue... Il décida de s'y rendre pour commencer sa lecture... Le titre du livre? "Animal de compagnie"...

Ooo

Il était 8h35, quand Harry eut fini de lire la dernière page du livre... Il l'avait lu d'une traite, lui, qui détestait lire. Draco a vraiment un talant inné pour l'écriture!! Pensa le survivant.

L'intrigue était spéciale, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme, Sumiré, diplômée d'une des meilleures universités, elle était journaliste et avait un très bon salaire, tout semblait lui sourire...

Et pourtant son mari se sépara d'elle parce qu'il se sentait inférieur à elle, il ne gagnait pas autant, n'était pas aussi intelligent... Il était mal à l'aise vis à vie d'elle. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle se sentait supérieur et qu'elle considérait qu'elle n'était pas du même monde... Alors qu'elle se battait juste pour faire le mieux possible...

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait du boulot, elle trouva un jeune homme dans un carton, bien amoché et endormi... Elle décida de le ramener chez elle, puis de l'adopter mais en temps qu'animal de compagnie!

"-Alors veux-tu que je t'adoptes? Ça voudra dire que tu resteras ici en tant qu' animal de compagnie, si tu es sage, je te ferai à manger. En échange, tu feras tout ce que je dirai... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

Commence alors, une drôle de vie pour nos deux héros...

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'immeuble de son ami, il monta au dernier étage et sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit, et la tête du blond apparu, il affichait d'abord un visage neutre puis la surprise.

- Harry? S'écria Draco. C'est toi?!?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Salut Dray! Répondit le brun en souriant. Comment ça va? Je voulais de tes nouvelles!

- Bah, ça va bien... euh ... entre!

- Merci. Waouh, il est gigantesque ton appart'! Il est magnifique!

- Merci. Comment m'as tu retrouvé?

- Secret, mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'est au courant, à cette heure-ci, ils doivent commencer à paniquer de ne pas me trouver chez moi, j'imagine leurs têtes!

- J'imagine très bien aussi! Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux années? Tu es devenu auror? Tu bosses au ministère?

- Ça fait deux ans qu'Hermione et Ron essayent de me convertir, mais je me fais un plaisir de leur démonter leur arguments un par un et de les envoyer chier, c'est mon seul passe-temps depuis deux ans!

- Les pauvres, je les plains! Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs pour les avoir supportés!

- Et toi? Il parait que t'es écrivain, un bon écrivain en plus! Mais très mystérieux!

- Comment tu le sais?

- J'ai mes sources! Ne me sous-estime pas! Hahahaha!

- Ok! Mais au fait, tu es venu en France, juste pour me voir?

- Yep! Au fait, tu as changé de nom et tu écris sous-pseudo, au cas où un sorcier te dénoncerait?

- Mais comment tu sais tout ça! Pfff, oui c'est en partie pour ça, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, en vérité... mais là, je n'ai pas envi d'en parler!

- Ok!

- Tu compte rester en France combien de temps?

-Bah, je n'ai aucune envi de retourner en Angleterre... J'avais dans l'idée de squatter chez toi, en fait...

- Hein!? Mais ça va pas, pas que je ne t'aime pas Harry, au contraire, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup... mais je me suis installé une vie ici, une vie solitaire...

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as été suffisamment seul, jusqu'à maintenant... Tu as passé toute ton enfance seul, puis en dehors de Poudlard aussi, toujours à cause de ton père...

- Oui, je sais... mais... c'est compliqué!

- ... Et comme animal de compagnie, alors?

Gros blanc.

- Tu as dit quoi là? Questionna Draco déconcerté.

- Que je pourrais devenir ton animal de compagnie, tu sais j'ai lu un de tes bouquins, au passage tu as réel don pour l'écriture, et dedans il y avait une histoire du style, tu sais avec Sumiré!

- ...

- Allé acceptes, je veux rester avec toi!!

- Je savais que tu étais dérangé mais à ce point là! Mais bon, ça peut être amusant... C'est d'accord, j'accepte!

* * *

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi? Je continue ou pas?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou! voilà la suite que certains mon demandé^^ Un hommage à Juke, le chien d'une de mes meilleures amis, qui est mort il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était trop gentil!!**_

_

* * *

__**Chapitre 3:**_

- Yes! S'exclama Harry, merci ... maître!

-Euuh, je dois avouer qu'il y a quelques années cela m'aurais fait jubiler que ma Némésis m'appelle comme ça, mais là tu restes tout de même un ami et le mot "maître" me rappelle un peu trop mon père et celui que tu as réduit en cendre... donc évites. Tu m'appelles par mon prénom, comme d'habitude, c'est bon...

- Ok! Désolé... Dray...

- Par mon prénom, j'ai dit, c'est quoi ce surnom!

- Héhé! Ça te va bien! Bon et moi?

- Toi, quoi?

- Bah, comment tu veux m'appeler? Bah... tu sais un chien ou n'importe quel animal n'a pas de nom au début, c'est le maî... le proprio qui choisit.

- ...

- Euh... Dray, s'il te plaît, évites des noms vraiment nuls et qui craignent! Non, parce que Médor, Max ou autre c'est vraiment moche! Et puis te connaissant évites aussi les noms à rallonge...

- ... Juke. Ça te va?

- Alors là, tu m'impressionne! C'est parfait!

- Je suis parfait! Bon, tu as une mezzanine là bas, elle est assez grande et inoccupé, ça sera ton coin, je vais te filer un canapé-lit et une petite armoire après tu auras juste tes affaires!

- Merci. Tu sais Dray, tu ...

- Oui?

- Non... non rien. Je vais m'installer.

Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Dray, pensa Harry, mais si je lui avais dit, il se serait moqué de moi... Allez, allons nous installer...

Pendant que le brun s'installait, Draco se laissa tomber dans le canapé, renversa sa tête contre le haut du canapé et ferma les yeux.

Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté? Pensa le blond. Moi, qui ne supporte personne chez moi plus de deux minutes... peut être parce que c'est Harry justement... je ne sais pas... Ça m'a fait un choc de le revoir, c'est la dernière personne auquel je m'attendais! Je pensais qu'il avait fini, par reprendre ses anciennes habitudes, et qu'il avait rejoint le ministère et les aurors, mais non... En fait, quelque part, ça me fait plaisir qu'il m'ait cherché pendant tout ce temps... c'est le seul ...

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées, par un poids sur ses genoux.

- Harry?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit Draco en rouvrant les yeux.

Le brun s'était accroupi devant le blond et avait posé ses bras sur les genoux de ce dernier. Harry le regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Je m'appelle plus Harry, et puis je voulais te demander si on pouvait utiliser la magie ici, vu que je n'ai rien remarqué de magique, que tu habite du côté moldu et que tu n'as pas de baguette magique sur toi, j'en conclu que non...

- ... J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais devenu perspicace et observateur grâce à l'entrainement intensif que tu as suivit pour tuer Voldemort... Et donc, tu as raison pas de magie, ici, je ne veux pas me faire repéré...

- Ok! Et pourquoi un beau blond comme toi, vit tout seul?

- Pour plusieurs raisons:

La première parce que, je suis très sélectif et puis le peu qui ont vécu avec moi, y sont resté au mieux un mois:

Soit c'est moi qui les ai jetés dehors parce que je ne pouvais plus les supporter.

Soit ce sont eux qui sont partis d'eux même car, parait-il, "je suis très beau certes, mais je suis chiant, hautain, pas passionné comme si je n'en avais rien à foutre", alors que je suis juste concentré dans mon boulot quand ils viennent me faire chier!

Ensuite je ne suis pas très "bavard" et encore moins quand il s'agit de sentiments, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les exprimer et ça ils ne veulent pas le comprendre!

Je suis plutôt tactile et je fais passer beaucoup de messages implicites, surtout par le regard, mais ils voient que dalle et ils prennent ça à chaque fois pour une demande de sexe, alors que je voudrais de la tendresse, pour moi qui n'en ait jamais eu, c'est important!

- Tu as toujours été comme ça, froid et hautain, derrière un masque. Mais ce masque je ne l'ai remarqué que quand on a commencé à s'apprécier et à discuter le soir... Tu jouais et tu joue encore très bien, Dray. Cela n'empêche que je sais que tu recherche de l'affection et de la tendresse, c'est en parti pour ça que je t'ai cherché pendant tout ce temps, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu compte pour moi, Dray! Je t'ai aussi proposé d'être ton animal de compagnie, car je voulais rester avec toi et juste t'apporter cette tendresse... Et je sais aussi qu'il n'y a que devant moi que tu te permets de pleurer, même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer!

- Ça suffit! Assez parler de moi, il faut que j'aille faire une course! Finit de t'installer je reviens!

Sur ce, Draco se leva prit sa veste et sortit...

Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi, je lui ais dit tout ça! Rumina Dray en marchant d'un pas vif dans la rue. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne même pas à Thomas! Et là, lui il débarque, dans la minute il devient mon chien et il me fait avouer ce que je n'ai jamais avouer et après il me sort qu'il tient à moi! Non, mais sérieusement c'est grave! A cette allure là, demain je me mari! Une minute, en plus il a rien dit quand je racontais ma vie, je disais "il" et pas "elle"... Soit il a rien capté, soit il a trouvé ça normal... Raaa!! Je n'en sais rien!!

Il l'a descendit rapidement et entra dans le café de Thomas.

- Salut, Mister Black! Lança le barman. Comment ça va, aujourd'hui?

- Bien...bien.

- A moins qu'on n'ait pas la même définition du mot bien, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu as l'air fatigué et agacé... je me trompe?

- Tu es trop perspicace pour ton propre bien, tu le sais ça!

- Oui, tu me l'as dit souvent! Alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Je ... je viens d'adopter un animal de compagnie ... un chien.

- Hein! Toi? Adopter un chien! Alors là, je suis scié!

- Ouais ... moi aussi!

- Attends c'est toi, qui l'a adopté, de ton plein grès, non? Alors pourquoi tu es étonné part ton propre choix?

- Parce que je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'a pris!

- Ça c'est encore plus étrange que bizarre... Toi, tu as fait quelque chose sur un coup de tête, tu es pourtant la seule personne que je connaisse à agir avec autant de réflexion! Tu réfléchis à toutes les éventualités avant de te lancer! Tu devrais prendre des vacances et voir tes amis ou ta famille.

- ... je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas repenser à ces sujets là! ... Sers-moi un café avec un croissant, s'il te plait ... Pourquoi tu te marre?

- Parce que un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts, comme tu les aimes, -regard noir de l'intéressé- est venu ce matin très tôt et m'a demandait si je ne connaissais pas un mec qui emménagé, il y a deux ans, il est très blond, etc. Je lui ais répondu que je connaissais un Draco Black et je crois qu'il est passé chez toi, non?

- Ouais, ouais... et?

-Il est arrivé ici vers deux heures du matin, il s'est dit que c'était trop tôt pour aller te voir à cette heure là, il a donc patienté ici et il a commandé un café et un croissant... voilà ça me fait marré parce que c'est toujours ce que tu prends aussi... drôle de coïncidence, non?

- ... c'est le fameux Harry Potter dont je t'ai déjà parler...

- Ouais, je sais, il me l'a dit... Mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien dit sur toi, je tiens à la vie!

- Bon, j'y vais! A plus

- Salut! A la prochaine et repose toi bien!

Draco remonta la rue et rentra dans son immeuble, il monta les six étages et s'arrêta devant sa porte... Respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Tout était silencieux, il avança jusqu'au salon et vit Harry, ou plutôt Juke, entrain de lire un livre calmement assit sur le canapé, les jambes croisés. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il était toujours aussi beau et même plus...

- Je croyais que tu ne portais plus de lunettes? Questionna Dray en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de son nouveau compagnon.

- Oui, je n'en ais plus besoin! Sauf pour lire, ça évite de fatiguer mes yeux inutilement. Mais t'as vu, je t'ai écouté, j'ai changé de lunette!

- Oui, j'ai remarqué et heureusement d'ailleurs, cela ne t'allais vraiment pas! Celle-ci par contre, ça va!

- Héhé, je les ai choisis en fonction de ce que tu m'avais conseillé!

Draco sourit puis se leva et alla chercher son ordinateur portable. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, Juke était dans la cuisine. Le blond ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il y faisait et s'assit sur le canapé avec son pc sur les genoux et reprit l'écriture de son prochain roman.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le brun revenait avec deux tasses de café bien chaud, comme ils les aimaient. Juke la tendit à Dray, lorsque celui-ci releva la tête pour savoir ce qu'il faisait à rester planter devant lui, sans bouger. Le blond surprit par cette initiative, le remercia, tandis que Juke se rasseyait à ses côtés et continua à lire tout en buvant sa tasse de café.

Un silence de bien-être s'installa, la lumière du soleil passait à travers les grandes baie-vitrées et sa chaleur venait doucement caresser leurs peaux. Draco ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien en compagnie de quelqu'un depuis longtemps.

Il sursauta cependant lorsque la tête de Juke vient se poser sur l'une de ses cuisses. Il s'était endormie un sourire aux lèvres, cette vision attendrit le blond et se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en fin de compte!

* * *

**_Je cours me cacher? C'est pas trop nul?_**


	4. Chapter 4 et RAR

_**RAR:**_

Brigitte: Merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic et de laisser des reviews, ça me très plaisir à chaque fois!! Kiss

Gwladys Evans: Merci beaucoup!! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Maya: Tes encouragements m'ont fait super plaisir, merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!!^^

naelyn: Merci beaucoup pour ta review!! je travaille sur la suite qui j'espère va te plaire!

Eronoel: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!! Ca m'a fait super plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

* * *

**_Chapitre 4:_**

Lorsqu'Harry alias Juke se réveilla, il était proche de midi et son estomac criait famine. Il avait dormi de bonnes deux heures et son nouveau proprio, toujours entrain d'écrire sur son ordi, le regarda attendri s'étirer et bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Cependant lorsque ce dernier releva la tête pour regarder le blond, Dray reprit un visage sérieux et concentré. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Juke le voit comme ça, il demanda d'un ton nonchalant:

- Bien dormi? Je suis confortable?

- Mmm... Commença Harry en baillant? Vi! Très agréable! J'adore!... j'ai faim!

- Ne me dit pas que j'ai "adopté" un ventre-sur-patte? Weasley aurait-il déteint sur toi?

- Ah! Non, ne me parle pas de lui! Je n'en peux plus...

Draco rit à la mimique qu'abordait Harry et le ton sur lequel il l'avait accompagné.

- Tu fais quelque chose de spécial cet après-midi? demanda Juke en s'asseyant.

- Oui, après le déjeuner, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon éditeur... pourquoi?

- Oh, juste pour savoir... et tu rentre à quelle heure?

- Hummm, je pense que je serais là pour le diner, c'est à dire vers 20h30-21h00.

- Ok! Ça marche, je serais là quand tu rentreras... Sinon qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais regarder dans le frigo... Je crois que j'ai du riz et du poulet... ça te va?

- Tu fais la cuisine toi même?! Si à Poudlard, on m'aurait dit qu'un jour je verrais LE grand Draco Malfoy cuisiner et bin je ne l'aurais jamais cru!

- Je ne l'aurais pas cru non plus, mais quand on est seul, il faut bien savoir se débrouiller un minimum, sinon je serais mort depuis longtemps. Et en fait, j'aime beaucoup cuisiner, je trouve ça assez divertissant...

- ... waouh! Je suis admiratif... Moi, je ne sais pas faire autre chose que le café. Si, si, je suis sérieux. Une fois, Hermione, malgré que j'ai refusé, a insisté pour j'essaie au moins de faire une omelette... et bin, depuis je n'ai plus le droit d'approcher les œufs et surtout les poêles...

- Sérieusement?! A ce point là!

- Ouais, t'imagine même pas...

- Oh si! En fait, j'imagine très bien!

Ils se regardèrent pendant les deux secondes nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent s'imaginer la scène pour l'un et se la remémoré pour l'autre. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps et furent rapidement à la limite de se rouler par terre. Il leur fallut bien dix bonnes minutes pour qu'ils puissent se calmer.

- Ah! Putain, j'ai mal au ventre à force d'avoir rit comme ça, dit Dray en reprenant son souffle. Ca faisait longtemps, en plus.

- Ouais, moi non plus... En même temps entre la guerre et les chieurs... c'est sûr que ça n'arrive pas souvent.

- Bon, mets la table pendant que je prépare le déjeuner.

- Tout de suite, Dray... On mange où?

- Sur la table du salon, ça devrait aller.

Ils passèrent un très bon moment, discutant de tout et de rien. Harry parlait de ce qu'il avait du subir à cause de ses deux "meilleurs amis". Dray, lui, avait raconté son déménagement et sa vie depuis. Ils ne virent pas l'heure passée et lorsque le blond s'en aperçut il paniqua et courait partout pour rassembler ses affaires, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Juke.

- Arrête de rire, dit Dray en lui lançant un regard noir pour la forme, mais il n'en voulait pas du tout à son nouveau compagnon. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, c'est un rendez-vous important.

- D'ac... D'accord, j'arrête. Je me calme, je me...

Et Juke repartit dans un fou rire. Son proprio leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa veste.

- Je te donnerais un double des clés, ce soir. Allez à tout à l'heure et ne fait pas de conneries.

- Oui, Dray, je serais très sage...

- Salut. ... MERDE! La table, je ne l'ai pas débarrassé!

- T'inquiète pas, je vais le faire, dépêches-toi!

- Sûr? Ok, super merci Har... Juke. Bon chien!!

Et Dray referma la porte en rigolant, laissant Harry avec une lueur surprise dans les yeux, mais un sourire ravi.

* * *

**_Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit plus, mais les vacances arrivent et je vais pouvoir ratraper le retard que j'ai accumulé. Encore désolé..._**

**_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce "petit" chapitre^^_**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**!ATTENTION IMPORTANT!**

Je poste ce petit message pour m'excuser de ne plus donner signe de vie pour cette fic, je suis sincèrement désolée et espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

Je n'abandonne pas cette fic, loin de là, mais je préfère me consacrer d'abord à mon autre fic intitulée: "Le Nouveau!"; car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture pour des raisons personnelles. Cependant j'y pense et y réfléchis, je suspends cette fic pour l'instant. Cependant je vous promet de la reprendre dès que possible et avec sérieux.

Un grand merci de m'avoir lu et soutenue pour cette fic jusqu'à maintenant!

A bientôt!

Bisous, sanzo244.


End file.
